<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Family Addition? by NikkiLoveYaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116984">New Family Addition?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiLoveYaoi/pseuds/NikkiLoveYaoi'>NikkiLoveYaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiLoveYaoi/pseuds/NikkiLoveYaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikaku and Shikamaru had just recently lost the woman they both loved. Yoshino Nara. She was a loving wife and caring mother. So the loss was hard on both, especially since Shikamaru had just recently turned 3. He was devastated to know he would never see his mother again. The Nara home had become gloomy and no one knew how to cheer up the grieving son and father. All except a sunshine with bright yellow hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikaku/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. --1--</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sad day in the Nara compound. A lovely soul by the name of Yoshino Nara had been taken away during a mission she was sent out on. It was scheduled to be her last so that she could be a stay at home mother and wife for her husband and son. But this last mission was at the cost of her own life.</p><p> </p><p>The funeral had been a few days prior and Shikamaru was completely heartbroken. He was only a toddler, the age of 3, and his Nara brain made him realize his mother was gone and that she was never coming back. His father was still in shock as he sat at one of the windows holding his wife's Shinobi headband. He didn't know how to comfort his son let alone himself. He wished Kami for someone to help his grieving family.</p><p> </p><p>Well it seemed Kami was granting wishes today when a knock was heard at the front door. Shikaku stared at the door, he had ordered everyone to stay away from the home but he guessed that someone had a death wish or were just too stupid to get the hint. He forced himself to stand and walked over to the door. The moment he opened it the person had burst through the door knocking Shikaku back and landing atop of him. </p><p> </p><p>Sobs filled the house as the person on top of the Nara couldn't stop their shaking. "I'm so sorry Shikaku...I'm so terribly sorry." The voice was soothe like silk and Shikaku only knew of one person who sounded like that. His guess was right when he looked up to see bright yellow hair and shining blue eyes staring into his soul. He let out a sigh and held the male close to him. For the first time since the news of his wife's death, he finally cried. He cried and cried and cried. He yelled out his anger. His sadness. His sorrow. He was a broken man and the blonde just held him close, letting the man release all that he had been bottling up inside.</p><p> </p><p>The two had moved to their feet once Shikaku had gathered his thoughts. He lead the blonde to the living room and sat on a sofa with him. "Thank you for coming Naruto, I truly needed that." Naruto just smiled softly and wiped his tear away along with Shikaku's tears. "No need to thank me, you know I'll always be here for you and Shikamaru. I'm sorry I couldn't return sooner. The mission had taken longer than expected and when I returned, Lord Fourth had told me the news." Naruto spoke gently, showing Shikaku that he wasn't going anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"How is Shikamaru holding up?" Naruto questioned as he looked around for the 3-year-old. "I honestly don't know. I had been so lost in my own shock that I couldn't even be there for my child." Shikaku was ashamed in himself but Naruto didn't feeling anger towards the man. "It's not your fault, losing a loved one affects everyone differently." Naruto rubbed Shikaku's back and felt the chakra of the small 3-year-old coming down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto lifted his head to come eye to eye with Shikamaru. He let a small smile grace his lips and opened his arms to the child. Shikamaru stood there until sobs racked his body and he ran into Naruto's arms. He cried until his small body went to sleep so that he could regain his strength. Naruto let out a soft sigh as he rubbed Shikamaru's head. "I'm sure you two haven't eaten yet. Is it alright if I cook for you?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the older Nara. Shikaku nodded his head and watched as Naruto laid the sleeping 3-year-old onto the couch and made his way to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Shikaku watched the blonde go into the kitchen and looked to his son. He rubbed the small head of the toddler and let out a sigh. He stood walking over to the memorial of Yoshino they made in the house. He neatly folded the headband and placed it in front of her picture. "Rest easy." Was all Shikaku said before he went back to where his son was and laid down. Deciding to take a nap before dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Once dinner was finished, Naruto smiled seeing father and son both sleeping soundly on the couch. He walked up to them and shook Shikaku slightly. "Shikaku it's time to wake up, dinners ready." Shikaku woke to the sound of Naruto's voice and looked at the blonde. Naruto laughed softly and picked up Shikamaru, gently waking him as he carried the child to the dining table. Shikaku followed suit, sitting across from his son and Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Naruto." Shikaku spoke as he began to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled softly and finished cutting up Shikamaru's food handing the plate to the 3-year-old. "I'm happy I can help." Was all Naruto said as he too ate his dinner. The three were in a comfortable silence as they ate. Shikaku looked at Naruto with a calculating gaze. They had known each other since they were kids. Himself, Naruto, Yoshino, Minato, and Kushina were all best friends since they were Genin. Naruto's parents were two of the three Legendary Sannin. Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju. Naruto grew up a happy child and even helped Shikaku and Yoshino become a couple. He even helped Minato and Kushina get together and now those two were expecting a baby. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto's parents were usually out of the village because of their duties but Naruto never complained. He respected how his parents played a big part in the village and he had his friends with him at all times. When they all reached Jonin level, Naruto decided to become a Sensei for the newly turned Genin's. This year Naruto had three Genin's by the names of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin. All three love their Sensei so much that Naruto tells his friends stories about how Kakashi and Obito continue to ask for his hand in marriage and end up getting into a fight with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku seemingly relaxed while thinking about the past and thinking about his friends. He decided he would apologize for the way he acted towards the others. </p><p> </p><p>Once the three were finished eating, Naruto helped Shikamaru get a bath and even sang him a lullaby when it was time to sleep. Once the toddler was asleep he returned to the kitchen to find Shikaku drinking some Sake. He sat next to the Nara and touched his arm softly. "Shikaku you should head to bed too." Naruto spoke softly as he moved the bottle away from said man.</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku looked at Naruto and held his hand. He knew this was wrong and he knew it was a lot to ask of Naruto. He felt guilty knowing the blonde would agree no matter what but right now Shikaku didn't care. He needed the touch of another human being and he didn't want Naruto to leave. He touched Naruto's cheek softly and spoke softly. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't go..."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked at Shikaku and smiled softly. "I'm not going anywhere." Shikaku managed to smile a little and leaned forward kissing Naruto softly. Naruto didn't flinch or try to pull away. He knew his friend needed help so he would do anything to make his friend feel better.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment nothing felt wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. --2--</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto pulled away from Shikaku to look him in the eye. He smiled softly and didn't say anything as he held Shikaku's hand leading him to the living room couch. Once Shikaku was seated he pulled Naruto into his lap and kissed the blonde's neck. Naruto closed his eyes tilting his head allowing Shikaku to do what he wished. Shikaku was quick to discard both their shirts, his hands then moved to their pants. At this point, Naruto was now lying naked underneath a naked Shikaku. </p><p> </p><p>Shikaku took in the sight of Naruto's tan skin glistening in the moonlight that invaded the home through the windows. He leaned down and kissed Naruto again as he stroked their lengths together. He felt himself get excited from the sweet sounds that exited Naruto's mouth and continued to make the blonde feel good. Naruto sighed softly when Shikaku lifted Naruto's legs and pressed the tip of his shaft to Naruto's puckered pink hole. Naruto knew Shikaku just wanted to get straight to the point so he bit his lip as Shikaku slid inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Once Shikaku was fully sheathed inside of Naruto's warmth, he began thrusting slowly. Naruto let small moans escape his mouth as he held onto the Nara tightly. Small tears slid down his whiskered cheeks as they locked themselves into a kiss once again. Shikaku's thoughts were full of Naruto as they made love on the couch. Yes his wife just died a week ago but he needed Naruto to get his mind off things for now and this was truly the only way he knew how.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>When morning hit, Naruto was already up and dressed again as he cooked breakfast. Shikaku groaned softly as he awoke and got dressed. There was no awkwardness, just comfortable air. Naruto looked at Shikaku and smiled softly. "Feel better?" He questioned as he handed Shikaku a cup of coffee. Shikaku nodded his head and drank the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Tiny foot steps could be heard running into the kitchen. Shikamaru ran up to Naruto and hugged his legs. "You didn't leave. I'm so happy." Naruto was shocked from Shikamaru's words and smiled softly ruffling his dark hair. "I'm not going anywhere Shikamaru, I'll stay as long as you want me to." Naruto spoke, his words pointed at Shikaku as well. Shikaku nodded and rubbed Naruto's head softly. "Thank you." He said softly and rubbed his sons head. "Go sit in your chair Shikamaru." Shikamaru went to his high chair and climbed into it without any problem.</p><p> </p><p>When breakfast was served, Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and almost spit out his breakfast. "Crap! I'm meeting with my Genin in an hour!" Naruto stood quickly and looked around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Shikamaru couldn't help but giggle as Shikaku chuckled. Naruto looked at them and smiled, glad that he could lighten their moods. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Shikaku? You have a meeting with the counsel today right? I can take Shikamaru with me, he'll get to see first hand what it's like to be a Genin Ninja." Naruto smiled watched Shikamaru look at his father with wide eyes. "Can I father!?" Shikaku finished his coffee and let out a soft sigh. "I don't mind, as long as you're only doing D-ranked missions?" He asked looking at the blonde. Naruto nodded his head. "That's right, Kakashi and Obito are dead set on doing a C-rank but Rin isn't ready yet so we'll keep doing D-ranks until I feel they're ready." Naruto said as he helped Shikamaru out of his high chair. </p><p> </p><p>Shikaku nodded his head. If Naruto hadn't offered, Shikamaru would've been going to the meeting with his father so he knew the child would have more fun being around the blonde Jonin and the three Genin. Naruto smiled and walked to Shikamaru's room to help him change. </p><p> </p><p>When Shikamaru was ready, they made their way back downstairs. Shikaku was at the front door waiting for the two in a new set of clothes. "We'll leave together." He said as Naruto nodded his head. As the three left the house Naruto placed Shikamaru on his shoulders as they walked. "Have fun at the meeting Shikaku." Naruto smiled. "Bye father, see you at dinner!" Shikamaru smiled. Shikaku smiled softly and waved at the two before making his way towards the Hokage Tower.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto walked to training ground seven where his Genin should be waiting. Obito was the first the notice Naruto and Shikamaru. "You're late Senju-Sensei!!" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed. "Sorry sorry, I was at a friends house. Oh!" He smiled setting Shikamaru on the ground and kneeled beside the young Nara. "This is my friends son, his name is Shikamaru Nara, Shikamaru these are my Genin Kakashi, Obito, and Rin." Shikamaru looked at the three older kids and waved.</p><p> </p><p>Rin giggled. "He's so cute Sensei!"</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't he? He looks just like his father." Naruto smiled kissing the top of Shikamaru's head and stood. "Alright you three! We're doing D-ranks again! So lets make our way to the Hokage tower for our missions!" Both Kakashi and Obito groaned at the sound of D-ranks. Naruto put Shikamaru on his shoulders again and led his team to the Hokage tower. </p><p> </p><p>"MINATO!!!" Naruto called out as he barged into the Hokage office. "Give us all the D-ranks you have for today!" Naruto smiled happily. Minato chuckled since Naruto and Kushina were the only ones to get away with calling him by his name. "You seem lively like always, and I see you have someone new with you today. Hello Shika-chan." Shikamaru waved shyly. "Hello Hokage-sama." Naruto smiled. "Yup! Shikaku is in that meeting today so I'm watching Shikamaru today!"</p><p> </p><p>Minato laughed at his friends energy and handed him a scroll with the list of D-ranks for the day. "There you are Naruto, a full scroll of D-ranks." Minato said with a smile. Naruto put the scroll in his pocket and gave Minato a thumbs up. "Tell Kushina I said hi!" Naruto waved as he left with his Genin and Shikamaru. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked forward to training with his Genin for the day. And keeping Shikamaru smiling, along with Shikaku.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. --3--</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months since Yoshino had passed away. Things were slowly going back to normal and Shikaku was glad. Thanks to Naruto, a day was never dull for the father and son duo. Naruto had made it his personal mission to make the two happy no matter what, even if it meant using most of his time for them.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was shining brightly as he accompanied Shikaku and Shikamaru on their weekly shopping trip for groceries and other supplies. Naruto hummed as he looked at the list. "So all we have left is a few ninja tools and new shoes for Shikamaru," Naruto spoke as Shikaku nodded his head. "That sounds about right."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled brightly at Shikaku and laughed when Shikamaru tried to copy the way his father walked. "Looks like someone wants to be like his father." Naruto laughed. Shikamaru smiled big as he nodded his head. "I want to be just like father!" Shikaku chuckled and lifted Shikamaru off the ground, carrying the toddler on his shoulders as they walked. "Then I'll teach you everything I know." Shikaku said, making Shikamaru giggle happily.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled watching the two bond together. The three were about to walk into the ninja supply store when a loud explosion was heard near the entrance gate of the village. Naruto looked in the direction immediately and handed the paper to Shikaku. "Keep Shikamaru safe at all costs Shikaku." Was all Naruto said before he took off.</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku watched the blonde as Shikamaru looked down at his father. "Naruto will be alright father! He's really strong and brave!" Shikaku looked at his 3-year-old and smiled softly. "Yea, he'll be back in no time."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Naruto wasn't expecting this at all. The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon was attacking the Leaf Village. Why all of a sudden? There was no reason for the demon to attack. Naruto ran up to Minato who was barking out orders for the other Shinobi to prepare for battle. "Minato whats going on!? Why is Kyuubi attacking!?" Naruto didn't know why he was asking, how would Minato know?</p><p> </p><p>Minato looked at Naruto and sighed. "Kushina gave birth today to our son, a masked man threatened our sons life if we didn't cooperate. I managed to get Menma back to safety with Kushina. I entered into battle with the masked man, but he somehow teleported away and then Kyuubi attacked! If we don't stop the demon, many lives will be lost!" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto was shocked. "How will we stop a beast completely made of Chakra!? There's no way we can!!"</p><p> </p><p>Minato looked at Naruto. "There is a way, I can seal him away but I need a willing host to seal him into."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's eyes widened, he looked at Kyuubi then back to Minato. "Seal him into me, I'll keep the demon jailed inside of me! I'll keep him pinned with my Wood Style while you prepare for the sealing!" Naruto took off. Minato wanted to stop his friend but he knew this was the only way. He moved fast using his Hiraishin to ready the sealing.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was working as hard as he could to keep Kyuubi with his Wood Style that he inherited from the First Hokage through Tsunade being his mother. The other Shinobi around stood near Naruto to protect him from the masked mans attacks.</p><p> </p><p>"You're in the way pest!" Yelled the masked man but Naruto didn't care. He promised to forever protect his home village and he promised Yoshino that he would protect her family. Naruto was panting as his Chakra was starting to run out. The demon was strong, way stronger than Naruto ever expected.</p><p> </p><p>Once Minato had finished preparing, he appeared behind Naruto. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "This is your last chance to back out Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked back at his friend. "As if I would! I'm Naruto Senju! I never back down! Believe it!" Naruto smiled big at his friend. Minato couldn't help but smile. Naruto had gotten the tick from Kushina ever since they were kids. "Alright!"</p><p> </p><p>Minato went through the many handsigns and put his right hand on Naruto's head. His left hand on Kyuubi's binded paw. Both Naruto and Kyuubi began to glow as Kyuubi let out a fearsome roar before he was completely sealed inside Naruto. Once the masked man realised Kyuubi was sealed away, he vanished in an instant before any of the other Shinobi could stop him.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was panting heavily as he fell to his knees. "I-It's over right?"</p><p> </p><p>Minato nodded his head and helped Naruto to his feet, both looked around seeing the damage that was done and the lives that were lost. Naruto sighed softly. "Guess we weren't able to save everyone..." Minato looked at his friend. "Not everyone but you saved the rest of the village and its people Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>The Shinobi that were around for the fight walked up to Naruto and their Hokage, they all began to cheer for their saviors.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled a little before everything blacked out for him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku and Shikamaru along with all of Naruto's friends and their children were in Naruto's hospital room, waiting for the blonde to wake up. Kushina was losing patience as she punched a hole into the wall. "Dammit Naruto it's been a week already!" Her hair was flaring out in different directions from her anger. "Hurry and wake up you idiot!" She began to cry into Minato's chest as he held their son.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru climbed into Naruto's hospital bed and rested his head onto Naruto's chest. "Please wake up Naruto...don't leave us too..." </p><p> </p><p>Shikaku felt a pain in his chest from his sons words and held the blonds hand, he closed his eyes praying to Kami and Yoshino to not take Naruto to the next life yet.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence coughing filled the room and Shikamaru gasped sitting up fast. Everyone got closer to the bed and yelled in unison. </p><p> </p><p>"NARUTO!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was confused looking around. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"You blacked out because of your body getting accustomed to Kyuubi's Chakra being inside you." Minato spoke as he sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're awake, we were all worried. Especially Kushina." </p><p> </p><p>Kushina rolled her eyes elbowing her husband, she looked at Naruto pulling at his cheek. "How dare you do something so reckless!?" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed, Kushina was always the one to keep them in line. "Sorry sorry! All I could think about was protecting the village and everyone!" Naruto whined as Kushina let go of his cheek. "That's no excuse! You could've lost your life! There were plenty of other ways to deal with the attack!"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's expression changed as he looked at her. "Really? Name one. There was no other choice. If I lose my life in battle for protecting this village and everyone in it then I will gladly lay down my life." He looked at Shikamaru and held the toddler close. "The younger generations deserve a chance and if my death will give them a future then I will die for them. Just like you both would for Menma and as would everyone else for their children."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was quiet, agreeing with the blondes words. "We're still glad you're ok." Shikaku spoke looking at Naruto. Naruto looked over at the Nara and smiled softly. "I am too, I'd hate to make everyone sad."</p><p> </p><p>Lots of noise was beginning to be heard outside of Naruto's hospital window, a brick even being thrown through the window. It seemed a riot had formed outside and the crowd was yelling for Naruto to step outside along with the Hokage. Naruto let out a sigh and slowly got out of his bed handing Shikamaru to Shikaku. "Let's go Minato." </p><p> </p><p>Minato nodded his head and walked outside to the front of the hospital with the blonde, all their friends following behind them. The civilians were wanting answers, they were tired of waiting and wanted someone to blame for the lives that were lost for the attack. </p><p> </p><p>"Lord Fourth! Why did so many have to die during the Kyuubi attack!?"</p><p> </p><p>"My wife was killed!"</p><p> </p><p>"Children are orphans now!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who is to blame!?"</p><p> </p><p>Minato was trying to figure out what he would say to the villagers until Naruto started laughing suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are all of you throwing your anger at your Hokage? He's the savior of this village once again and you have the audacity to be angry with him?" The crowd quieted down from Naruto's words. "He risked his life fighting against Kyuubi for all of you, knowing he has a wife and son waiting for him at home. Yet you're angry with him?"</p><p> </p><p>There was whispers amongst the crowd but they all shut up when the air was full of bloodlust coming from the blonde. "I'm the one you should be angry with." Naruto smirked as his eyes flashed red. "Since I am Kyuubi, I should make you all bow down to me. Hell I could kill all of you whenever I wished! But I won't. Your Hokage and I have come to a compromise and I will be living in this host named Naruto from now on. Hate this host as much as you wish and praise your Hokage for taming the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!"</p><p> </p><p>The crowd was surprised along with Naruto's friends except Minato, knowing Naruto was doing this so that the village wouldn't lose it's faith in their Hokage. </p><p> </p><p>"The Hokage has ordered the Nara clan to keep me under watch at all times! Because of their Shadow Jutsu's they cane tame me as well! So you better praise the Nara clan leader as well!" Naruto growled at the crowd making them take a step back. Not long after they all started yelling at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Monster!"</p><p> </p><p>"Murderer!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you just die!?"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn't seem in the least phased, he looked at the crowd and allowed his bloodlust to become so sickening for the villagers that they could barely stand. "Make sure you spread the word about me, wouldn't want me accidentally  hurting anyone else." At that last comment the crowd dispersed. Naruto sighed rubbing his head making his bloodlust go away.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at all of his friends and looked at Minato with his signature smile. "Congrats Minato! You tamed Kyuubi and are able to use him as a weapon!" Naruto laughed and looked at Shikaku. "Sorry Shikaku, I kinda chose your clan from the top of my mind. Seemed more believable."</p><p> </p><p>All of his friends were quiet until Minato finally spoke. "Naruto..." He sighed, knowing they couldn't fix things now. "Now you will have to escorted by a Nara clan member at all times, are you truly fine with that?"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled and gave a thumbs up. "The more believable the better! Looks like I'll be living with you from now on Shikaku!" Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. Shikaku sighed softly. "You troublesome blonde, you better repay me with meals for the rest of our lives." </p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed loudly. "You got it you lazy Nara!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. --4--</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had changed drastically for Naruto but he was prepared for it. The villagers hated him and praised their Hokage, just like he wished for.</p><p> </p><p>He was now living with Shikaku and Shikamaru, guilt would eat at him for forcing such a large burden on the Nara clan but no one seemed to mind. The Nara clan loved Naruto as much as he loved them. He practically grew up in the Nara compound since his parents were always away on missions when he was a child.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto knew his mother, Tsunade, was going to fuss at him when she and Jiraiya returned from their current mission. No doubt Minato had sent word to them about what has happened, leaving out the Kyuubi parts seeing as those would be things Naruto would need to tell his parents. He was dreading that day but also looking forward to it since he hadn't seen them in over a year.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was in the living room folding the clothes as Shikaku and Shikamaru played a game of Shoji, the game was too complicated to Naruto so he just enjoyed watching the father and son play. </p><p> </p><p>Shikaku knew Naruto kept up a brave face and continued to play the villain, but the blonde didn't know that the Nara knew of the nights he cried himself to sleep. Or during the day where he thought he was alone so that he could cry his heart out. Shikaku hated to see Naruto so torn but there wasn't much he could do. Naruto chose this for his life, knowing he would no longer get to teach his Genin, no longer get to talk with people normally. </p><p> </p><p>He knew his freedom would be stripped from him, all so that the village wouldn't lose their faith in their Hokage.</p><p>Shikaku honestly held a silent grudge toward his Hokage friend. How could he just let Naruto take the fall for everything? How could he let the actual savior of the village he hated and scorned? But Shikaku also knew there was no reason for him to be angry with Minato.</p><p> </p><p>It was Naruto's decision.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku decided to be Naruto's escort of the day, they were going shopping for groceries and Naruto wanted to walk around Konoha. Shikamaru was holding his father's hand as they walked. The 3-year-old hated how the villagers treated Naruto, but he couldn't do anything to stop them. Naruto made him promise to not act out and try to defend him.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked at Shikaku and handed him the list. "This is the list of supplies, get to it Nara." The villagers around them glared at the blonde. They hated how he ordered the Nara's around, and every chance they got they would throw anything they could at Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>The three walked up to a shop and Shikaku had to follow the procedure of putting Chakra restraints on Naruto since he wasn't allowed inside any of the shops. For the villagers safety of course. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto noticed the frown on both of the Nara's faces so he decided to flash them his signature heart warming smile. "I'm fine, don't forget anything on the list ok?" He whispered softly to Shikaku as the Nara let out a sigh and walked into the shop with Shikamaru.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto did what he always did when they went out, he leaned against the wall of the shop. Waiting for the two Nara's to return. At this time he always prepared himself for the civilian children the run up to him and throw rocks at him. The adults would start to yell harsh things at him and all the blonde would do is nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Each day Naruto could feel his hardened soul slowly crumble to their words and actions. He hated how he let everything get to him, he knew this would happen. Hell, the demon inside him was staying quiet watching everything going on through his hosts eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get going Kyuubi." Shikaku spoke as he took the restraints off and handed the bags to Naruto so that he could check everything as they made their way back home. Once the blonde knew everything was there and correct, he nodded his head silently. As the three were about to be at the Nara compound, something had caught Naruto's eye. He had stopped walking to stare at the beautiful necklace on display. </p><p> </p><p>The necklace had a simple chain but the stone is what caught Naruto's eye. The stone was a beautiful shade of blue with a hint of firey orange in the middle. Shikaku noticed what Naruto was looking at and grabbed his arm. "Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn't say anything as they made the rest of the way home. Once they were indoors, Naruto stretched his arms with a large smile. "Man, going shopping is so tough!" He laughed and took the groceries into the kitchen to put them away and start on dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku made sure Naruto was distracted as he kneeled in front of Shikamaru and whispered to him. "Keep Naruto busy, I'll be back soon."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru nodded his small head and ran into the kitchen hugging Naruto's leg. "Can I help cook?" The toddler asked looking up at the blonde. Naruto smiled brightly at the child and nodded his head. "Of course you can Shikamaru!"</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku smiled at the scene and silently left the house. He wanted to get Naruto a present and knew exactly what to get him.</p><p> </p><p>When Shikaku had returned home, he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, he smiled seeing his son and Naruto setting the table together. Naruto was the first to notice Shikaku and smiled. "There you are Shika, dinner just got finished being made."</p><p> </p><p>"It smells great Naruto, thank you." He kept the small bag in his pocket as he sat at the table with Naruto and his son. The three enjoyed a natural conversation during the dinner, Shikaku decided he would wash the dishes so that Naruto could put the sleepy toddler to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto walked into the kitchen with a long yawn. "He's deep asleep, you have no idea how much fun I have being here with you both."</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku was sitting in a chair looking at Naruto. "You have no idea how happy you make both of us, thank you Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto blushed lightly and smiled. "No need to thank me." He noticed the small bag in Shikaku's hands and tilted his head to the side. "What's that you have there Shikaku?"</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku looked at his hands and stood walking up to the blonde. He pulled the necklace from the bag making Naruto gasp softly. "That's the-" He was cut off when Shikaku kissed him suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you stay with us? Forever?" Shikaku asked softly, looking into those bright blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn't know how to react. It was as if Shikaku was proposing to him, was he? Was he really willing to stay with Naruto forever? Naruto hadn't noticed his tears sliding down his whiskered cheeks, he didn't realise until now how much he had fallen in love with Shikaku.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked in the dark brown eyes of Shikaku and kissed the Nara this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. --5--</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days went by quickly, Naruto was honestly at his happiest. The necklace that Shikaku had given him during the proposal was never removed from Naruto's neck. Of course, they would have to keep their relationship secret from everyone until everything was resolved. Shikamaru was the only other one that knew since his Nara brain allowed him to realize from the start. From the moment he found out he started calling Naruto mommy, only when the family was home though.</p><p>They had just entered the fourth month of their engagement and Naruto could hear people cheering and running towards the front gates. A Nara clan member burst through the front door of the house with a large smile. "Your parents have returned Naruto!!"</p><p>Naruto's eyes widened. His parents? Tsunade and Jiraiya were back? Naruto smiled a large bright smile as him and Shikamaru followed the Nara clan member since Shikaku was busy with a clan meeting.</p><p>Tsunade was looking around for her son, she was ready to see her baby but only saw other Shinobi and villagers welcoming her and her husband. Jiraiya was also looking for Naruto.</p><p>Naruto couldn't hold back his excitement as he picked up the toddler and jumped over the large crowd tackling his parents to the ground. "Welcome home! Mom! Dad!" Naruto laughed happily. Tsunade was about to hug her son before the crowd gasped and a villager larger than Naruto jerked him up and punched him in his stomach throwing him on the ground. "How dare you touch our savior's demon!?"</p><p>Naruto let go of Shikamaru in time so that the toddler would be safe with his parents, Naruto held his stomach coughing. He was about to speak but Tsunade cut him off by punching into the ground making the ground split between Naruto and the villagers. "How dare you hurt our son!? And right in front of us at that!?"</p><p>A woman villager yelled at Tsunade, "That isn't your son any longer! He's Kyuubi! That Nine-Tailed Demon!! "</p><p>This time Jiraiya yelled. "What're you talking about?" He held Shikamaru as he stood next to his wife.</p><p>Naruto started to laugh as he stood, catching the attention of his parents and all the villagers present. Along with the nearby Shinobi. "That's right you damned pests, you ruined my fun in telling the Senju's that their son is long gone and dead. So you better scram before I make you my next victims!"</p><p>The villagers were terrified and ran away screaming that the Kyuubi was going to kill them. Naruto looked over at his parents and smiled softly. "Let's go to the Hokage Tower." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and both followed Naruto, Shikamaru back in his arms.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"YOU WHAT!?"</p><p>Tsunade was beyond furious. "I should skin you alive Minato!! How could you have let Naruto do that!?"</p><p>"Mom calm down please, I didn't give him any option to tell me no. I am the demon that everyone fears and hates. Minato is the Hokage that tamed the Kyuubi and saved Konoha. It's as simple as that. If you're to be angry at anyone be angry with me, not Minato."</p><p>Jiraya looked at his son and looked at his student, he let out a sigh and placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "It was the only option they had at that very moment. It's better that Naruto is still alive rather than us returning home and finding out he's dead."</p><p>Tsunade looked at her husband and let out a long sigh. She walked up to Minato's desk and punched it breaking it in half. "That's for letting my son being hated by the village." Naruto laughed nervously, knowing that's the best they were going to get out of her.</p><p>"Sorry Minato, I'll see you later. I need to start on dinner at home."</p><p>Minato looked at Naruto and smiled. "Congrats on the engagement Naruto."</p><p>Naruto froze in his tracks and looked at Minato with a blush on his whiskered cheeks. "You knew!?"</p><p>"We all knew, well all of us close to you. It was obvious, besides you and him are terrible liars." Minato laughed softly.</p><p>Naruto was a blushing mess, "Shut up you stupid Hokage!" He held Shikamaru close as he stormed out the office, his parents hot on his tail bombarding him with questions. Shikamaru couldn't help but giggle as Naruto yelled at his parents. "You'll find out soon enough dammit!"</p><p>Shikaku was sitting on the couch going over papers as he waiting for his fiance and son to return home. A large bang was heard when Naruto barged into the once quiet home, turned rowdy thanks to the older two Senju's.</p><p>Naruto walked into the living room glad to see Shikaku and sat Shikamaru on the ground as he looked at his parents and pointed at Shikaku.</p><p>"He is who I'm marrying ok!? Now stop asking me so many questions!!"</p><p>Jiraiya was confused to find out it was Shikaku. "Wait isn't he already marr-" He was cut off by his head being smacked by his wife, he looked at her then saw her pointing at something in the room. He looked over and saw the memorial for Yoshino, he looked at Shikaku instantly. "I'm sorry Shikaku, I didn't know."</p><p>Shikaku chuckled softly and stood from the couch. "No need to apologize Master Jiraiya, Yoshino passed away a little over six months ago and Naruto helped Shikamaru and I through our grieving. He saved us really." He walked up to Naruto and hugged him smiling. "It was hard not to fall for him."</p><p>Tsunade smiled seeing her son finally settling down with someone but her smile soon turned into a frown. "How will you two have a wedding and live happily when the village hates Naruto?"</p><p>"We've thought about that, we will have a private wedding since neither of us wish for a large one. We will talk with Lord Fourth when the time for the marriage comes and show that Naruto is indeed not the Kyuubi. He is simply the host that keeps the Kyuubi at bay." Shikaku explained as he looked at Naruto's parents.</p><p>Naruto smiled as he hugged his lover and looked at his parents. "Don't worry, Shikaku is a genius so he has plenty of back up plans.</p><p>Tsunade smiled and nodded her head. "If only your father was a genius too." Naruto and Tsunade laughed as they made their ways into the kitchen to make dinner together.</p><p>"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Jiraiya yelled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>